


Consequences

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-08-01
Updated: 1998-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atTER/MAand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onthe TER/MA collection profile.notes: First published in X-Plicit Fantasies feedback: Yes! Please! Feedback is what every writer lives from and needs like air and water.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Walter Skinner
Kudos: 1
Collections: TER/MA





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> notes: First published in X-Plicit Fantasies feedback: Yes! Please! Feedback is what every writer lives from and needs like air and water.

  
Go to notes and disclaimers 

  
**Consequences  
by Gwendolen**

  
With a tired sigh Walter S. Skinner leaned back into his chair, taking off his glasses and slowly massaging the bridge of his nose, trying very unsuccessfully to easy the tension he felt. 

He was tired, angry and frustrated. He wanted to scream in anger and annoyance or maybe hit something, destroying it, but most off all he wanted to shake some sense into the man who'd just left his office. 

Mulder. Off course. It was always Mulder. Who else but Mulder? In some ways it was beyond frustrating. It should have been a normal and even simple case. Well, about as normal as any X-Files ever was. 

That was until Mulder suddenly dumped Scully, again, and headed off without her and without back-up to almost getting himself killed, again. It was his own dumb luck that had allowed him to escape with only a bump to the head and a couple of bruises but it had been close, way too close for comfort, again. 

Mulder's luck. Skinner refused to think about what might happen if he ever ran out of his luck. His was already angry enough without thinking about frightening scenarios of a possible future. 

He hadn't been able to stop himself from screaming at Mulder. Scully had remained silent, watching quietly, almost passively. Skinner guessed that she was angry as well and punishing Mulder this way. 

Skinner briefly shook himself and wondered if he'd handled this wrong. By now he regretted the way he'd reacted. He'd been so worried and scared, scared for Mulder and afraid that something might have happened to the younger man that he'd allowed his feelings to boil. And they'd expressed themselves as anger. 

And Mulder had become defensive and angry as well, his temper flaring up hiding his hurt feelings and his own fears. What was he thinking now? How would he have taken Skinner's reaction? As a rejection? Beginning trouble. 

Skinner wondered if he should have tried a different approach, maybe one where he could have talked to Mulder alone, without Scully. 

She had hampered their conversation, there were things he simply didn't dare to mention in front of her. And he was sure that Mulder felt the same. 

When they'd first become involved they agreed to keep their private and public life separate, in the believe that it would make things easier. After all he was Mulder's superior. The secrecy was necessary, if not because of the FBI then because of the Consortium, Cancerman and his cronies. They would not hesitate to use their relationship for their own purposes. Destroy him, his career and weaken Mulder in the process. 

But now Skinner was questioning the wisdom of this decision. Was it as practical and workable as they'd first thought? And was it realistic? Had he allowed his private feelings for Mulder to mingle with the professional concern an A.D. should feel for one of his agents? 

Was he even able to somehow draw a line? Where did the A.D. end and where began the lover? 

How much of his anger and worry was based on the fact that it had been his lover who'd almost gotten himself killed. He'd believed that he could live with it, with the danger and suspense, with waiting without really knowing what was going on but now he began to understand what Sharon'd had to live through every time he'd risked his own life. And it was made worse by the fact that Mulder sometimes didn't seem to care if he got hurt or killed as long as he got what he wanted. 

The beep of his intercom and Kim's voice announcing his next appointment interrupted his thoughts but Skinner decided that it was time to talk to Mulder. He didn't want this relationship to end like his marriage had and now he knew that a lack of communication had been one reason for their problems. In a way it was funny, in some of these management-seminars he'd learned about the importance of communication but he'd never used this knowledge in his private life. Until now. 

end

August 1998 

* * *

date: August 1998 notes: First published in X-Plicit Fantasies   
feedback: Yes! Please! Feedback is what every writer lives from and needs like air and water.   
e-mail: [email removed]   
---


End file.
